Heart to Feel
by Kazuki Yuki
Summary: Tidak perlu kata-kata rumit untuk mengungkapkannya. Hanya butuh satu kalimat bodoh dan itu artinya... Aku cinta kamu. / Untuk Levi Song Fest 2016 - Day 2.


Kedua mata hitam itu bergerak-gerak, seirama dengan gerakan sosok yang tengah diperhatikannya di depan sana. Sosok gadis yang selalu berhasil mencuri perhatiannya itu tengah kembali sibuk dengan 'mainannya'. Ia mendengus, jika bisa jujur ia akan berkata iri pada robot-robot android yang selalu diperhatikan sang gadis berambut cokelat.

"Yay, sedikit lagi!" Suara teriakannya terdengar. Ia mendengarnya dengan jelas namun berusaha mengabaikannya. Ia berbalik dan hendak melangkah pergi, namun...

... langkahnya selalu tertahan.

Ia tidak bisa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok gadis itu. Katakan dia gila atau apapun. Tapi jangan salahkan dia jika rasa ini datang.

Mereka bilang ia tidak punya hati, tapi kenapa perasaan aneh ini selalu datang saat di dekatnya? Perasaan yang mereka sebut cinta. He? Tapi bisakah ia mempunyai perasaan seperti itu? Terlebih pada sosok seorang Hanji zoe, yang dianggapnya sedikit 'gila'.

"Berhasil! Aku berhasil Levi!" Suara teriakan yang sama kembali terdengar, ia berbalik dan benturan keras langsung menyambutnya. Gadis itu memeluknya, erat. Hal yang membuatnya sadar bahwa ia sudah terjerat oleh sosok Hanji Zoe.

' _Jika bisa, aku ingin tetap bersamanya.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama

Girl on Fire (c) Alicia Keys

.

Rate: M

.

Genre: Sci-Fi, Romance

.

Pair: LeviHan

.

Warning: Modern!AU, Android version, OOC, M for save, sudut pandang yang berubah-ubah

.

.

.

Dedicated for Levi Song Fest 2016

.

Day 2: RnB

.

Prompt: Girl on Fire (Alicia Keys)

.

.

.

' **Heart to Feel'**

.

Present by Kazuki Yuki

.

.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata itu membuka perlahan, menampilkan iris berwarna hitam kebiruan yang nampak bening berkilau. Ia mengedipkan matanya, mencoba menemukan fokus pandangan matanya dan mencari keberadaan sosok lain di ruangan serba putih itu. Ia menemukannya. Disana, cukup jauh dibalik sekat kaca yang berdiri kokoh, gadis berambut cokelat itu berdiri membelakanginya.

Hanji Zoe, seorang ilmuwan muda pencinta robot android, selain pencinta ia juga merupakan seorang pencipta robot-robot itu, entah sudah berapa banyak robot yang dihasilkannya. Sosok ilmuan berbakat yang sudah mencapai puncak kejayaannya di usia muda.

Mata gelap itu bergerak-gerak mengikuti sosok wanita yang tengah mondar-mandir di hadapannya. Ia tampak sibuk dengan robot baru yang tengah dikembangkannya itu. Dari sini ia dapat melihat wujud robot yang hampir sempurna itu, robot berwujud seorang remaja laki-laki dengan rambut kecokelatan. Ah, seingatnya kemarin robot itu masih berwujud kerangka yang dipenuhi jalinan kabel, kenapa sekarang bentuknya sudah sempurna? Tch, pasti gadis bodoh lupa tidur lagi.

Klik

"Huh?" Pandangan kedua bola mata hitam itu teralihkan oleh sebuah suara kecil yang disusul dengan terbukanya pintu kaca di depannya. 'Ah, ternyata ia menyadari keberadaanku.' Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, berjalan mendekati gadis berambut cokelat yang kini berbalik dan tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Hai Levi, selamat pagi!" Hanji berujar riang dengan senyuman yang masih setia di wajahnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? Kulihat wajahmu kusut."

"Hn, masih dalam kadar kewarasan yang cukup baik kurasa." Levi menyahut sarkas, ia melirikkan matanya pada robot berambut cokelat dibelakang Hanji. "Dia sudah selesai?"

Hanji kembali tersenyum lebar, kedua bola matanya cokelatnya berbinar cerah. "Sudah! Tinggal melakukan uji coba dan voila... Dia akan siap terjun ke lapangan."

Levi melangkah mendekati robot android itu, mengamatinya lekat-lekat. Dia akui kemampuan Hanji dalam membuat robot tidak bisa diragukan lagi, lihat saja dari fisiknya yang benar-benar seperti manusia ditambah komponen-komponen komputer yang diprogram kedalam robot ini pasti akan membuatnya sempurna seperti yang diinginkan.

"Bagaimana? Bagus kan?"

"Tidak buruk, tapi..." Levi menoleh ke arah Hanji, mendelik tajam. "... kapan terakhir kali kau tidur?"

"Ah itu... hehe... dua hari lalu." Hanji menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Lalu..."Kini Levi berjalan mendekati gadis berambut cokelat itu. "... kapan terakhir kali kau mandi? Kau bau sekali."

Hanji kembali menampilkan cengiran tidak berdosanya. "Hehe... itu bisa dilakukan nanti Levi, setelah kita menguji coba robot ini."

"Tidak." Levi berujar tajam dan penuh penekanan. "Kau mandi sekarang."

"Tapi Levi..."

"Tidak ada penolakan." Levi kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap robot berambut cokelat yang baru saja disempurnakan itu. "Cepatlah, kau tidak ingin robot ini menunggu lama kan?"

"Oke, oke, tunggu aku ya Levi!" Hanji berteriak kencang sambil berlari pergi.

Levi mendengus, ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada robot di hadapannya, robot hasil ciptaan Hanji entah yang keberapa. Mata hitam Levi kembali bergerak naik turun mengamati fisik sang robot. Kira-kira siapa namanya kali ini? Semoga saja bukan nama yang aneh-aneh.

.

.

.

Klik

Aku menolehkan kepalaku saat pintu ruangan serba putih ini kembali terbuka. Suara gedebukan keras menyusul kemudian saat gadis 'gila' itu kembali memasuki ruangan. Kali ini ia tidak sendiri, Erwin, Mike, Nanaba dan Petra yang juga ikut datang bersama dengannya. "Ah, selamat pagi Levi!" Mike menyapaku dengan senyumannya.

Aku beranjak dari sofa tempatku duduk tadi dan berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Pagi Erwin, Mike."

"Ne, ne, bisa langsung kita mulai?" Hanji berujar riang sambil melompat-lompat. Terkadang aku tidak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa bersikap segila ini, apalagi jika itu menyangkut robot-robot kesayangannya. Yeah... Semua orang tahu kalau dia itu tergila-gila dengan robot. Tapi kan...

"Silakan Hanji..." Suara Erwin membuatku kembali pada dunia nyata. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, kembali fokus pada sosok Hanji yang kini kembali mengutak-atik robot berambut cokelat itu. "Yup, semua beres." Hanji melangkah mundur, mengamati dari jarak sekitar tiga langkah.

Kelopak mata sintetis itu perlahan terbuka, menampilkan iris hijau bening yang indah, membuat semua orang didalam ruangan ini mendecak kagum. Robot itu mengedipkan matanya, berusaha menemukan fokus terbaik. "Hm?" Dan suara gumaman pelan yang terdengar setelahnya kembali mengundang decak kagum.

Hanji tersenyum lebar, ia melambaikan kedua tangannya. "Hai, Eren!"

"Eren?" Aku menoleh dan menatap Hanji. "Itu namanya?" tanyaku.

"Ya, baguskan?"

"Tidak buruk." Kenapa? Tidak ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku kan? Nama itu memang tidak buruk.

"Hei Eren, perkenalkan aku Hanji Zoe, kau bisa memanggilku Hanji." Hanji memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum lebar dan aku bisa melihat kilatan berbeda dimatanya, kilatan yang selalu muncul saat ia tengah bergumul dengan robotnya, kilatan semangat mungkin? Entahlah.

"Hanji... Miss Hanji." Berhasil, robot itu berhasil mengikuti perintah yang diberikan. Hanji bersorak kegirangan, ia terlihat sangat senang.

"Bagus, lalu ada Erwin..." Hanji menunjuk Erwin dan rekan-rekannya yang lain seraya memperkenalkan mereka, robot itu mencoba mencerna dan menghafal nama-nama yang baru didengarnya itu.

"Sir Erwin, Sir Mike, Miss Nanaba, Miss Petra..." Ia berhasil lagi.

"Lalu yang terakhir ada Levi." Hanji menunjuk ke arahku, kedua bola mata hijau itu mengikuti. Namun kali ini ia tidak langsung mengeja namaku, ia hanya menatapku dari atas ke bawah kembali ke atas.

" Levi..." Ia menggumam pelan setelah beberapa menit dihabiskannya untuk menatapku. "Kapten Levi."

He? Aku mengernyit, apa-apaan panggilannya itu. "Kenapa kau memanggilku Kapten, bocah?" ujarku dengan nada tajam, namun Eren tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum lebar. Aku mencoba tidak mempedulikanya.

Setelahnya hanya berisi serangkai tes uji coba untuk Eren, apakah ia layak untuk bertugas sebagai robot android atau tidak, dan seperti yang sudah kuduga bocah itu pasti lolos karena ia buatan Hanji, ilmuan gila yang kemampuannya tidak diragukan lagi.

"Nah, semua tesnya sudah selesai. Eren lolos kan Erwin?" Hanji bertanya penuh harap.

"Ya, Hanji. Kurasa kau tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu lagi, Eren lolos tes." Erwin tersenyum, dan jawaban pria pirang itu tentu saja membuat Hanji senang. Lihat saja dia langsung melompat-lompat seperti itu.

Sekali lagi ia berhasil mengguncang dunia dengan robot hebat ciptaannya.

"Itu kabar bagus Erwin haha..."

Erwin kembali tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu kami permisi Hanji." Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berbalik keluar ruangan diikuti rekan-rekannya yang lain. Hanji tidak menggubris ucapan Erwin, ia masih melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Terkadang tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil itu bisa membuat orang kesal.

"Hanji..."

"..."

"Hoy Hanji!"

"Hahaha..."

"Mata Empat!"

"Hahaha... Yahoo!"

Hey, dia mengabaikanku? Silakan mata empat sialan, tunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Hanji Zoe."

"Hahahaa... Aku berhasil."

"Dengarkan aku mata empat sialan!" Batas kesabaranku sudah habis, aku mengangkat sebelah kakiku, mengarahkannya langsung pada sosok gadis gila itu dan...

Buagh...

... mengenai telak kedua kakinya yang tentu saja langsung membuatnya jatuh mencium lantai.

"Ishh... Sakit Levi." Hanji nampak cemberut sambil mengelus-elus bokongnya, ia beranjak bangun. "Ada apa sih Levi?"

Aku menatapnya malas sebelum menjawab. "Kau tidak melaporkan Eren ke kantor pusat?" sahutku sambil melirik ke arah Eren.

"Ah iya, aku lupa." Hanji menepuk dahinya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Levi, dan... tolong jaga Eren ya. Mungkin kau bisa mengajarinya beberapa hal." Hanji melangkah keluar ruangan. "See you..." Ia kembali tersenyum lebar sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kaca.

Setelah merasa sosok Hanji sudah menjauh, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah pintu, membukanya dan mengintip keluar. Dari sini aku masih bisa melihat sosoknya yang tampak berjalan dengan riang -masih sambil melompat-lompat- dan disisi kanan kirinya banyak staf-staf laboratorium yang memberikan jalan dan tersenyum ke arahanya. Yeah... Dia merupakan salah satu sosok yang disegani disini. Meskipun terkesan 'gila' namun kempuannya tidak diragukan lagi.

"Ne Kapten, kenapa aku berpikir kalau Miss Hanji itu... Umm..."

"Gila? Ya, dia memang sinting."

Eh tunggu dulu, siapa yang berbicara barusan?

Aku reflek menoleh dan mendapati sosok Eren yang berdiri di belakangku, ikut mengintip keluar. Ah, kenapa aku bisa melupakan bocah ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?"

"Mengintip?" Eren menatapku polos. "Seperti Kapten..." Kini ia meunjuk ke arahku, apa-apaan itu? Aku menepuk dahiku dan menghela napas.

"Hal seperti itu tidak perlu kau tiru bocah." Aku melebarkan celah pada pintu kaca di depan kami dan melangkah keluar ruangan. "Ayo ikut! Akan kuperkenalkan kau dengan teman-teman barumu."

"Baik Kapten!"

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menggema di sepanjang koridor laboratorium yang telah sepi karena jam memang hampir menunjukkan tengah malam. Namun hal itu tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk terus melangkah menyusuri koridor dingin nan gelap ini. Sebenarnya ia tidak sudi melakukan ini kalau saja ia tidak mendapati kamar seorang Hanji Zoe sepi tanpa pemilik. Levi mendengus, gadis gila itu belum tidur sejak kemarin dan sekarang ia menghilang dari kamarnya. Kemana lagi dia?

"Huh?" Levi mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat lampu di ruang satelit menyala. Nah, pasti disini... Siapa lagi orang yang mau terjaga hingga larut malam kalau bukan gadis gila itu. Levi mendorong pintu kaca buram itu, melangkah masuk dan benar saja dugaannya, Hanji memang berada di ruangan ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini mata empat bod..." Ucapan Levi terhenti tiba-tiba saat pandangan iris gelapnya menangkap gambar pada layar monitor besar didepan Hanji. "Apa-apan itu?" Ia melangkah mendekati Hanji yang masih terfokus pada layar monitor yang masih menampilkan objek yang sama walau dari tempat yang berbeda. "Jawab aku mata empat, ada apa dengan orang-orang itu?" Levi mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong di sebelah sang ilmuan.

Hanji menoleh singkat sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi. "Makhluk itu bernama Zombie." Hanji melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengurut dahinya. Levi menatapnya dalam diam, kenapa Hanji tidak bisa sedikit saja mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya. Oke, ia tahu kalau mereka kini tinggal di dunia yang mulai berantakan, perang dan bencana datang silih berganti. Dan sekarang masalah baru muncul dan karena hal ini Levi tidak berani berharap Hanji akan tidur cepat malam ini.

"Zombie? Apa itu? Kenapa mereka berwujud seperti manusia meskipun yeah... lebih menjijikkan."

"Mereka memang manusia, Levi..." Hanji menghela napas panjang sebelum kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengutak-atik komputer di depannya. "Ada oknum tidak bertanggung jawab yang membuat sebuah senjata biologis untuk memenangkan perang."

"Senjata biologis? Apa semacam virus?"

"Yeah tepat, mereka membuat semacam virus yang dapat mengubah manusia menjadi zombie. Lihat!" Hanji menunjuk layar monitor yang tengah menampilkan gambar seorang wanita muda yang dikerumuni oleh tiga zombie. "Lihat apa yang akan terjadi pada wanita itu."

Levi mengangguk, ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar monitor dihadapannya.

Wanita itu kini telah terpojok di ujung gang sempit sebuah kawasan pertokoan. Salah satu zombie itu mendekat dan langsung menerkam si wanita diikuti oleh dua zombie yang lain.

"Hei, mereka akan memakan wanita itu! Ughh..." Levi mengernyit jijik saat darah si wanita mulai menyembur bersamaan dengan daging yang terkoyak. Hanji tidak merespon, pandangannya masih terfokus pada layar monitor dihadapannya.

"Sudah selesai?" Levi berujar pelan saat akhirnya ketiga zombie itu beranjak pergi, meninggalkan mayat sang wanita dengan tubuh yang terkoyak di beberapa tempat.

"Belum, lihat apa yang terjadi setelah ini."

"Huh?" Levi kembali menatap layar monitor, dan kedua bila mata hitam kebiruannya langsung membelalak saat mayat wanita itu kembali berdiri dengan bola mata yang memutih seluruhnya. "Hey, wanita itu sudah mati kan? Kenapa ia hidup lagi dan menjadi seperti zombie-zombie menjijikkan itu."

"Itulah masalahnya Levi, zombie-zombie itu bisa merubah manusia menjadi seperti mereka." Levi mengangguk, mencoba mencerna segala informasi yang baru saja di terimanya. "Dan... hampir separuh penduduk Shinganshina sudah berubah menjadi zombie. "Hanji memindahkan tampilan layar monitor itu ke beberapa titik yang Levi yakini berada di Shinganshina.

Apa-apaan itu? Makhluk menjijikkan itu sudah hampir memenuhi kota. "Tunggu, darimana mereka berasal? Zombie-zombie itu?" Levi menggumam pelan.

"Kemungkinan ada satu yang diselundupkan awalnya, atau ada salah satu warga yang disuntik virus itu, atau... Haahhh... Banyak sekali kemungkinannya Levi!" Hanji meremas rambutnya kasar. Ia tampak gelisah, seperti merasakan sesuatu hal buruk akan terjadi. Huh? Haruskah Levi merasa khawatir? Mungkin tidak karena ia yakin Hanji bisa mengatasi masalah ini dan ia akan memberikan bantuannya jika gadis berkacamata itu membutuhkannya.

"Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan? Bagaimana cara membunuh makhluk itu?"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus Levi, lihatlah lagi!" Hanji kembali mengutak-atik komputer di depannya, tampilan layar monitor berganti dan kini menampilkan sosok pemuda yang tengah terkepung sekawanan zombie. "Lihat, pemuda itu membawa katana!"

Levi menganggukkan kepalannya pelan sambil terus mengamati. Sosok pemuda di layar monitor itu kini tengah mengayun-ayunkan katananya ke arah para zombie dan setiap tebasannya selalu mengenai tubuh para zombie, entah itu tangan kaki atau bahkan jantung. Namun...

"Mereka masih bisa bangkit lagi bahkan setelah jantungnya tertusuk." Levi membulatkan mata hitamnya, Hanji mengangguk pelan.

"Yah, ternyata tidak semudah itu mengalahkannya, tapi lihatlah lagi!"

Levi kembali menoleh pada layar monitor. Pemuda di layar itu kini mencoba mengayunkan katanya le arah kepala dan menusuk kepala salah satu zombie itu. Ia terdiam, menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dan tidak ada reaksi lagi zombie itu terdiam tidak bergerak, mati.

"Kepala... Jadi hancurkan kepalanya atau lebih tepatnya otaknya, benar?" Levi berujar.

"Tepat sekali Levi." Hanji mematikan komputer di depannya. "Yang selanjutnya tidak perlu kau lihat, karena aku yakin kau pasti akan merasa jijik melihatnya. Yeahh... Pemuda malang itu dimakan zombie yang lain."

"Terserah, yang penting aku sudah dapat poin utamanya." Levi menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. "Jadi, sejak kapan wabah ini muncul?"

"Kemarin sore, belum lama dan kau bisa lihat akibatnya. Separuh warga Shinganshina sudah berubah menjadi zombie." Hanji memakai kembali kacamatanya, kini ia meraih tumpukan kertas di samping komputer. "Pemerintah pusat sudah mengutus para tentara untuk menyelamatkan warga yang masih hidup. Tapi... tidak banyak juga dari tentara-tentara itu yang juga berubah menjadi zombie." Hanji memilih tumpukan kertas itu dan menarik salah satunya keluar, ia menyerahkan selembar kertas putih dengan logo resmi pemerintah Sina pada Levi.

Levi menerima kertas itu dan membacanya dalam diam.

"Yeahhh... Seperti yang bisa kau baca disurat itu, pemerintah pusat memintaku untuk menurunkan para android kesana. Mereka bilang jika kita menerjunkan android ke Shingansina tidak akan membawa masalah karena robot tidak mungkin terkena virus itu. Tapi..." Nada suara Hanji merendah, Levi yang menyadarinya langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok gadis itu.

"Tapi mereka tidak memikirkan kalau android juga bisa rusak." Hanji berujar lirih.

"Che, tidak akan rusak semudah itu." Levi menyeringai. "Aku tahu kau selalu membuat android dengan bahan-bahan terbaik."

Hanji tersenyum. "Tentu saja, aku tidak akan setengah-setengah jika itu menyangkut masalah android-android manisku." Senyuman Hanji semakin melebar. "Jadi bagaimana sesi latihan Eren hari ini?"

"Baik, bocah itu cepat menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan baru juga teman-teman sesama robotnya."

"Itu bagus!"

"Hm, jadi siapa yang akan kau tugaskan dalam misi kali ini?"

"Recon 104 ditambah Eren." Hanji kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas dihadapannya. "Mereka sudah semakin berkembang dan kurasa sudah waktunya untuk mereka terjun langsung ke lapangan." Hanji mengangkat selembar kertas, membacanya dengan serius. "Tapi aku masih harus menyempurnakan mereka." Ia menoleh ke arah Levi. "Ne Levi, besok mau menemaniku ke kota, aku harus membeli beberapa komponen untuk menyempurnakan para android."

"Baiklah, dengan satu syarat." Levi beranjak dari duduknya. "Sekarang kau harus tidur." Ia menarik tangan sang ilmuan, memaksanya bangun dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan.

"Hei Levi... tapi pekerjaanku belum selesai..." Hanji meronta-ronta, namun cengkeraman tangan Levi semakin kuat.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan mata empat." Levi berujar tajam membuat Hanji hanya bisa pasrah sambil menggerutu.

.

.

.

"Huahh... Udaranya segar sekali!"

Aku berjengit saat suara nyaring Hanji memasuki gendang telingaku. Apa tadi katanya? Udaranya segar? Ya, itu memang benar jika jarak pandang kalian sempit atau seputaran kota ini saja. Dan hei, apa kacamata bodoh itu melupakan wabah yang menyerang kota tetangga? Apa dia juga melupakan perang yang terjadi di luar sana?

Bodoh..

"Hey Hanji, selamat pagi! Ah ada Levi juga, selamat pagi!" Aku mendongak saat mendengar suara lain yang tidak terlalu asing.

"Hey... Pagi Nanaba." Hanji tersenyum lebar dan berjalan mendekati Nanaba, aku mengikutinya.

"Tumben kau berjalan-jalan keluar, ada yang perlu dibeli kah?"

"Ah iya, aku perlu beberapa komponen baru untuk menyempurnakan android-android manisku itu."

"Begitu..." Nanaba tampak mengangguk singkat. "Kudengar dari Mike kau akan menurunkan robot-robot itu ke Shinganshina." Nanaba berbisik pada Hanji, namun tentu saja aku dapat mendengarnya berkat pendengaranku yang di atas rata-rata ini.

"Ya, benar."Hanji ikut berbisik. "Sepertinya hal ini disembunyikan dari publik ya?"

"Ya, pihak pemerintah tidak ingin warga menjadi ribut karena masalah ini."

"Kau benar..."

Nanaba tersenyum sebelum melihat jam tangannya. "Ah maaf Hanji, aku harus segera ke rumah sakit, ada operasi pagi-pagi."

"Baiklah, semoga sukses."

"Terima kasih... Ah iya, aku melupakan sesuatu." Nanaba tampak merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah amlop berwarna cream dari sana dan menyodorkannya pada Hanji. "Kuharap kau bisa datang."

Hanji menerima amplop itu dan langsung membukanya. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Whoaaahhh... Aku memang sudah mendengar soal pernikahan kalian dari Mike, tapi tidak kusangka akan secepat ini."

"Mike yang meminta untuk dipercepat." Nanaba menyahut pelan dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ah... Dia ingin buru-buru rupanya." Hanji mengerling jahil.

"Bu-bukan begitu.. Uhh... Bagaimana denganmu Hanji?" Nanaba mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Huh? Apanya?"

"Kapan kau akan menikah?"

"Ah haha..."

"Jangankan menikah, kekasih saja tidak punya." Aku berceletuk.

"Haha... Yahh begitulah." Bukannya marah gadis gila itu malah tertawa kencang. "Lagipula aku hanya ingin berkawin dengan android."

Nanaba memutar matanya. "Lagi-lagi android. Aku tidak akan berkomentar banyak tentang ini." Nanaba mengangkat tangannya. "Yeah... Silakan mencari android idamanmu. Ah, aku hampir terlambat." Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak melangkah pergi. "Aku duluan ya Hanji, Levi.."

"Ya, semoga sukses untuk operasinya!" Hanji melambaikan tangannya dan berteriak keras sambil melompat-lompat, lagi-lagi tingkah bodoh dari seorang gadis bodoh yang ingin berkawin dengan android.

Eh, tunggu...

Android?

Dia ingin berkawin dengan android? Bisakah?

".. Vi..."

"Levi!"

"Ah! Ada apa mata empat?" Aku tersetak saat suara nyaringnya kembali terdengar.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Levi." Hanji mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan apa-apaan pandangannya itu? "Apa kau sedang memikirkan kata-kataku tadi?" Ia tersenyum jahil.

"Che, kata-kata bodoh dari orang bodoh yang ingin berkawin dengan android." Aku mendengus dan melangkah pergi.

"Tapi aku serius Levi." Langkahku terhenti saat mendengar sahutan darinya. Tanpa menolehpun aku tahu kalau ia kini tengah mendekat ke arahku. "Aku benar-benar serius." Ia meraih tanganku, menarikku untuk kembali melangkah. "Ayo, tokonya sudah dekat. Lalu setelah ini antarkan aku membeli kue-kue manis ya."

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya terdiam sambil memikirkan kata-kata anehnya barusan. Ia benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya tadi?

Huh, ada apa ini? Kenapa aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam diriku. Sesuatu yang aneh namun terasa... menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Bola mata hitam kebiruan itu kembali bergerak kesana-kemari mengamati sosok ilmuan yang juga tengah mondar-mandir di depan sana, dan dihadapan gadis itu berdiri 7 robot android anggota Recon 104. Levi yang tengah duduk tak jauh di belakang Hanji, mengamati ketujuh robot itu. Jean, Armin, Mikasa, Historia, Sasha, Connie, dan Eren, ketujuh robot yang akan diturunkan Hanji untuk membereskan kekacauan di Shingansina. Yeah... Ketujuh robot itu tengah disempurnakan oleh sang ilmuwan agar lebih siap untuk diturunkan ke lapangan.

Tunggu, ngomong-ngomong soal tugas di lapangan... Kenapa Levi tidak pernah menerima tugas seperti itu? Ia hanya berada di laboratorium ini, menjalankan tugas-tugas ringan atau membantu Hanji. Padahal ia juga ingin merasakan tugas luar itu. Jika ditanya Hanji selalu menghindar. Huh, mungkin ia bisa menanyakannya lagi.

"Nah, selesai!" Hanji berteriak senang, Levi yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menghampiri Hanji yang kini tengah menghidupkan robot-robotnya.

"Sudah selesai? Cepat sekali. Kau tidak asal-asalan memasangnya kan?"

"Enak saja..." Hanji cemberut. "Lihat!" Ia menunjuk ke arah para robot yang sudah mulai membuka matanya. "Haii!" Hanji berseru penuh semangat, kedua manik cokelatnya berbinar senang.

"Haii... Miss Hanji!"

"Hoo... tidak buruk." Levi bergumam pelan. "Jadi kapan mereka akan diberangkatkan? Dan..." Levi mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hanji. "... siapa lagi yang akan kau tugaskan kesana?"

"Ah haha, kau terlalu dekat Levi. Tentu saja mereka akan berangkat secepatnya, besok pagi." Hanji mendorong tubuh Levi agar menjauh, namun ia tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

"Hm, lalu?"

"Hanya mereka bertujuh yang akan pergi. Kurasa mereka saja cukup." Hanji kembali mencoba mendorong tubuh Levi dan kali ini ia berhasil. Hanji tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah Recon 104. "Kalian boleh kembali ke kamar, anak-anak."

"Baik Miss Hanji!"

Hanji tersenyum dan memandang kepergian robot-robot kesayangannya. Pintu ruangan ditutup rapat dan kini Hanji kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada sosok yang masih tersisa diruangan ini selain dirinya. "Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu Levi?" Hanji tertawa canggung.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, mata empat." Levi berujar serius, berjalan mendekati Hanji yang kini tampak menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas atas meja kerjanya. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberiku tugas lapangan?"

Hanji menghentikan gerakan tangannya sejenak, namun ia tidak menoleh. "Karena tugas lapangan itu selalu berbahaya."

"Lalu, kau pikir aku selemah itu?"

Hanji mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lurus ke dalam mata hitam milik Levi. "Tidak, tentu saja kau tidak lemah, hanya saja..."

"Hm?"

"Hanya saja.. umm..." Hanji mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari tatapan tajam Levi. "... umm... kau belum kusempurnakan, Levi."

"Begitu..." Levi membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Tunggu, Levi!" Levi menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu yang telah terbuka namun ia tidak menoleh. Hanji menghela napas. "Datanglah ke ruangan pribadiku malam ini..."

"... jika kau ingin bergabung dengan Recon 104 besok." Nada suara Hanji melemah, namun ia yakin Levi mendengarnya dan bunyi klik pelan menandakan pintu yang kembali tertutup. Hanji sendiri diruangan ini.

.

.

 _Maaf... bukannya aku tidak percaya dengan kemampuanmu._

 _Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka, terlebih..._

 _.._

 _.. rusak_

.

.

Hanji tengah sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas di hadapannya, data-data tentang para android Recon 104 yang sudah disempurnakannya. "Selesai." Ia merapikan kertas-kertas itu kedalam sebuah map dengan nama masing-masing robot, kemudian beranjak ke arah sebuah lemari kaca disudut ruangan. Hanji membuka lemari itu, meletakan map-map cokelat yang baru saja di kerjakannya itu dan meraih sebuah map lain yang terlihat berbeda karena berwarna putih. Ia kembali ke kursinya.

"Sebenarnya..." Hanji mulai membuka map dengan nama 'Levi Ackerman' itu. "... dia sudah kusempurnakan sejak pertama kali diaktifkan. Tapi, aku masih ingin lebih menyempurnakannya dan aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan padanya. " Hanji bergumam pelan sambil tersenyum.

Klik

Gadis berambut cokelat itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya saat suara klik pelan terdengar, disusul oleh suara pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata hitam kebiruannya. "Selamat malam Levi!" Hanji berujar riang sambil menghampiri sosok Levi yang melangkahkan kakinya perlahan memasuki ruangan.

"Hm."

"Duduklah disana... " Hanji menunjuk ke sebuah ranjang di sisi kanan ruangan. "... Aku akan menyiapkan peralatannya."Kini gadis itu berjalan ke sebuah lemari besi di samping lemari kaca tempat menyimpan dokumen.

Levi mengangguk pelan dan duduk di atas ranjang yang lebih mirip ranjang operasi itu. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku?"

"Lihat saja nanti..." Hanji menyahut tanpa menoleh, ia sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi lemari besi itu. Tak lama Hanji berbalik dan berjalan menghampirinya sambil membawa sebuah kotak besi.

"Apa itu?"

Hanji tidak langsung menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum misterius. "Ini benda yang akan menyempurnakanmu."

"Huh, terserah. Tapi apakah benda itu bisa menambah tinggi tubuhku?" Levi bertanya dengan nada datar, membuat Hanji langsung menghentikan gerakannya. Gadis itu menoleh dan langsung tertawa keras.

"Haha... Maaf Levi, tapi tinggimu tidak bisa ditambah atau bertambah lagi, hahaha..."

Levi merenggut kesal. "Aku tahu kalau aku tidak bisa tumbuh tinggi seperti kalian para manusia." Hanji masih tertawa keras, tidak terlalu mendengarkan perkataan Levi. "Berhenti tertawa mata empat bodoh!"

"Haha... Maaf Levi." Hanji menarik napas, berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menciptakanku dengan tubuh yang lebih tinggi?"

"Supaya aku bisa memelukmu, eh?"

"Huh? Jangan bercanda bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bercanda." Hanji ikut duduk di atas ranjang sebelah Levi. "Levi, dengar..." Levi menoleh, ia tahu kalau Hanji akan berbicara serius. "... kau tahu kan kalau kau adalah android pertama yang kubuat?"

"Ya."

Hanji mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap lurus ke arah jendela besar di depan mereka. "Sejak kecil aku selalu hidup sendiri, waktu di panti asuhan pun aku tidak punya banyak teman." Hanji tersenyum, namun bagi Levi itu bukan senyuman bahagia melainkan senyuman sedih. Levi tahu masa lalu Hanji, ia yang sejak kecil tidak punya keluarga, ia yang hanya punya sedikit teman di panti asuhan tempatnya dibesarkan.

Levi memang belum hidup selama itu, namun ia cukup mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh hanji. Di luar mungkin ia terlihat ceria, namun dalamnya ia kesepian. Ia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menjadi tempatnya bersandar.

"Sejak kecil aku selalu tertarik dengan yang namanya robot android, dulu aku selalu bercita-cita untuk bisa membuat android sendiri."

"Dan cita-cita itu sudah terwujud kan?" Levi menyela, ia ikut menatap langit malam diluar jendela.

Hanji tertawa. "Haha... Benar dan itu adalah kau Levi, android pertamaku."

"Waktu itu aku ingin membuat robot yang bisa kupeluk, bisa menemaniku, bisa..."

"Tunggu!" Levi kembali menyela. "Jadi kau membuatku dengan ukuran tubuh dibawah rata-rata karena itu?"

Hanji tersenyum lebar. "Yahh... Awalnya begitu, hahaha... jangan marah Levi." Hanji menghindari ayunan tangan sang robot. "Namun kini semuanya tidak sesederhana itu." Hanji kembali menatap ke arah jendela.

"Kau ingat kalimat yang kuucapkan pada Nanaba tadi pagi? Itu bukan candaan Levi." Hanji melompat turun dari ranjang.

"Apa maks...?"

"Yup, kita mulai operasinya. Buka bajumu Levi!"

"Tidak. Kau belum menjelaskan maksud perkataanmu."

"Kau tidak akan tertarik dengan itu. Cepat buka bajumu! Atau perlu aku yang membukanya." Hanji mulai menarik-narik kemeja yang dipakai Levi.

"Hentikan mata empat! Aku bisa sendiri!"

"Haha... baiklah." Hanji mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku akan siapkan peralatannya."

"Hm."

.

.

...

 _Bola mata kecokelatan itu berbinar senang. Ia berhasil, ia benar-benar berhasil membuat robot miliknya sendiri. Mata itu tidak henti-hentinya menatap hasil karyanya yang pertama. Sosok robot android laki-laki dengan kulit putih pucat dan rambut segelap arang. Jangan tanya darimana ia mendapatkan sosok model untuk androidnya ini, ia hanya menuangkan apa yang ada didalam imajinasinya dan voila, sosok robot laki-laki tampan ada dihadapannya saat ini._

 _Hanji zoe semakin melebarkan senyumannya saat kelopak mata itu perlahan membuka, menampilkan iris hitam kebiruan yang nampak bening. Mata itu berkedip-kedip, mencoba mendapatkan fokus pada saraf-saraf optik robotiknya. Saat fokus didapatkan, robot itu memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Hanji dengan ekspresi penasaran._

" _Hai Levi, namaku Hanji!" Hanji tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Robot itu menatapnya, ia mencoba mengan_ _g_ _kat tangannya dan mengikuti gerakan Hanji yang melambaikan tangan._

" _Hai... Hanji." Suara itu bernada datar namun bagi Hanji itu sudah lebih dari cukup, Levi punya ciri khasnya sendiri._

 _Kini Hanji benar-benar tidak bisa menahan kegembiraannya, ia langsung berlari dan memeluk sang robot. "Hahaha... akhirnya aku berhasil. Aku berhasil membuat robot androidku sendiri." Ia tertawa kencang masih dengan sang robot yang berada di pelukannya._

" _Uhh... Kau memelukku terlalu erat Hanji."_

" _Haha... maaf Levi." Hanji melepaskan pelukannya, sudut matanya nampak basah akibat menangis. "Hei Levi, maukan kau berjanji satu hal?"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Tetaplah berada disisiku..." Hanji mengulurkan kelingkingnya. "... sampai kapanpun." Levi menyambut uluran kelingking itu dengan kelingking miliknya._

" _Baiklah."_

...

.

.

"Huahh... akhirnya selesai." Hanji mengelap keringat yang menetes didahinya. Ia telah selesai dengan operasinya dan kini tengah membereskan peralatannya. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan beres-beresnya Hanji kembali ke tempat Levi, namun ia tidak langsung mengaktifkan sang robot kembali. Mata kecokelatan itu mengamati wajah tertidur Levi yang nampak damai, bahkan untuk ukuran sebuah android.

Hanji tersenyum tipis, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih sejumput rambut hitam Levi, mengusapnya perlahan. "Kau tahu Levi, bukannya aku tidak ingin menurunkanmu untuk tugas di lapangan, hanya saja..." Hanji menurunkan tangannya, mengusap lembut pipi sang android. "... aku tidak ingin kalau kau sampai rusak." Tanpa sadar sebutir air mata lolos dari manik kecokelatan sang gadis.

"Ah, kenapa aku menangis." Hanji mengusap air mata yang menetes di pipinya. "Aku sampai lupa mengaktifkanmu lagi Levi." Hanji menekan tombol kecil yang tersembunyi di balik kulit leher Levi. Tak lama kelopak mata itu mulai membuka perlahan, menampakkan iris hitam kebiruan yang indah, mata yang selalu Hanji sukai.

"Uhh... Hanji?" Levi mendudukkan tubuhnya. "Sudah selesai?"

"Yeah... tentu saja." Hanji tersenyum lebar, namun Levi tampak memicingkan matanya ke arah gadis berambut cokelat itu. "A-ada Levi? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Matamu merah..." Levi mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hanji. "... apa kau habis menangis Hanji?"

"A-ah... tidak kok." Hanji mendorong tubuh Levi menjauh. "I-ini tadi kemasukan debu, ya debu." Hanji membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang agak miring. "Hei, setelah ini istirahatlah, aku mau mencari makanan dulu." Hanji segera berbalik dan bergegas melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Ada apa dengannya? Tch..." Levi melompat turun dari ranjang, meraih kemejanya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia membuka pintu itu dan melongokkan kepalanya keluar, menatap sosok gadis berambut hitam yang sudah berjalan jauh dari ruangan tempatnya berada. "Ada apa sih dengan si bodoh itu, dan kenapa aku jadi khawatir dengannya."

"Ne, Kapten... apa kau sedang mengintip Miss Hanji lagi?"

Levi tersentak saat telinganya menangkap suara lain dalam jarak yang dekat, tanpa aba-aba ia langsung mengayunkan tangannya ke arah si sumber suara dan tak lama suara gedebukan keras terdengar.

"Aduh... Kapten, kenapa kau memukulku?"

Eh? Levi segera menoleh dan mendapati sosok android bermata hijau dalam posisi terduduk disebelahnya. ""Eren... apa yang kau lakukan disana, bocah?"

"Uhh..." Eren mencoba berdiri. "Awalnya aku hanya ingin menyapa Kapten, tapi kenapa Kapten malah memukulku?"

"Salahmu sendiri mengagetkanku."

"Maaf, Kapten." Eren tersenyum dan megerling jahil ke arah Levi. "Jadi benar kalau Anda tengah mengintip Miss Hanji, Kapten?"

"Che, apa maksudmu bocah?" Levi menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding koridor, menatap Eren tajam.

"Kapeten menyukai Miss Hanji?" Eren ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding seberang Levi.

"Huh? Perkataanmu semakin aneh bocah."

"Apanya?"

"Apa kau pikir aku, kau, kita para robot bisa merasakan sesuatu seperti itu?" Levi melipat tangannya di dada, matanya terpejam sesaat sebelum kemudian kembali membuka. "Kita ini android Eren, hanya sebuah robot. Apa kau pikir robot punya hati? Apa mereka... kita bisa jatuh cinta."

"Kurasa aku punya..." Eren menyahut spontan. "... entah kalau Kapten. Tapi sepertinya Kapten pun punya."

"Kau bilang begitu karena kau menyukai Mikasa, bocah?" Levi mendengus. "Setidaknya Mikasa juga robot Eren, sedangkan Hanji... dia manusia." Nada suara Levi terdengar lirih dan itu tidak luput dari pendengaran robot milik Eren.

"Kita tidak bisa memilih akan jatuh cinta kepada siapa Kapten. Jika Kapten menyukai Miss Hanji, tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkannya." Eren tersenyum manis. "Kurasa Miss Hanji juga merasakan sesuatu. Kudengar dia tidak pernah menurunkan Kapten untuk tugas lapangan."

"Ya, dan... apa hubungannya dengan perkataanmu yang sebelumnya?"

"Yeah... kurasa alasan ia tidak pernah mau menurunkanmu ke lapangan karena ia tidak ingin jika kau rusak, Kapten." Eren menjeda kalimatnya, menatap wajah sang Kapten yang kini tengah menoleh ke arah koridor dimana sosok Hanji menghilang beberapa menit lalu. "Kurasa kau mengerti apa maksudku."

Levi kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kurasa aku mengerti apa maksudmu." Ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi. "Kembalilah ke kamar bocah, besok ada tugas yang menanti." Levi menoleh. "Dan aku akan ikut dalam misi kali ini."

"Haha... aku sudah dengar soal itu Kapten, dan itu artinya kau benar-benar akan menjadi Kaptenku." Eren tersenyum lebar, ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Levi. "Semoga berhasil dengan Miss Hanji!"

Levi mendengus, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. "Huh, dasar bodoh."

.

.

.

Sepasang manik hitam kebiruan itu menatap lurus ke arah kilauan cahaya dari gedung pencakar langit yang memenuhi seisi kota. Entah kenapa langkah kakinya malah membawanya ke sini, di atas atap laboratorium pusat Trost. Namun Levi harus mengakuinya kalau kakinya memang tidak salah membawanya kemari. Lihat saja di depan saja, tampak sosok gadis berambut cokelat yang tengah terduduk di lantai atap. Pandangannya yang tetap lurus kedepan menandakan kalau gadis itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Levi melangkah pelan, mecoba tidak membuat suara, namun sepertinya ia tidak berhasil karena baru tiga langkah ia berjalan dan Hanji sudah menoleh. "Levi?" Bola mata kecokelatannya itu berbinar memantulkan sinar bulan, Levi terdiam. "Ada apa Levi?"

Levi tersentak, ia kembali melangkah dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hanji. "Tidak. Kau hanya terlihat aneh, membuatku jadi penasaran."

"Haha..." Hanji tertawa membuat Levi mengernyit bingung. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku Levi? Senangnya~..."

"Bodoh. Kau tiba-tiba pergi dengan mata memerah dan sikap yang aneh, siapa juga yang tidak merasa khawatir." Levi menyahut ketus, namun Hanji tahu ada nada khawatir yang terselip disana. "Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu takut." Levi mendongak, menatap langit malam bertabur bintang di atas sana. "Aku cukup kuat untuk menjaga tubuh ini agar tidak rusak."

Hanji mencoba tersenyum, ia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada Levi. "Kau janji?"

Levi membalas uluran kelingkingnya. "Janji." Sang android merebahkan tubuhnya, berbaring di atas lantai nan dingin. "Meski aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kau sebegitu takutnya jika aku rusak."

Hanji ikut berbaring di sebelah sang android. "Karena hanya kau yang aku punya. Jika kau rusak aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi." Hanji tersenyum. "Maka dari itu berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak rusak, Levi."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan rusak. Setidaknya tidak secepat itu."

Senyuman Hanji melebar. "Haha... terima kasih Levi, dan ngomong-ngomong..." Hanji menggantung kata-katanya, membuat Levi menoleh penasaran. "... aku serius ingin berkawin dengan android haha..."

"Bodoh." Levi mendengus, ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari tatapan bola amata kecokelatan milik Hanji. "Jika itu memang keinginanmu, kau hanya boleh berkawin denganku." Levi berujar datar, namun Hanji tahu itu perintah absolut dari sang android.

"Menikah Levi, bukan berkawin."

"Kau yang memulainya mata empat."

"Haha... aku senang mendengarnya Levi."

"Bodoh..."

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Bola mata hitam kebiruan Levi bergerak dari kiri ke kanan kembali ke kiri. Ia menatap datar pada ketujuh android yang akan menjadi rekan dalam misi pertamanya ini, Recon 104. Tak lama pintu ruangan yang mereka tempati terbuka dengan gaduh, menampilkan sosok Hanji disusul oleh Erwin dan Mike yang membawa box-box perlengkapan mereka. "Haii, semuanya... selamat pagi!" Gadis itu berujar riang, penuh semangat seperti biasanya.

"Pagi Miss Hanji!" Juga mendapat sambutan yang tak kalah ramai.

Hanji mengambil salah satu kotak dan membukanya. "Aku dan rekan-rekanku sudah berhasil menyempurnakan perlengkapan 3DMG ini. Kami rasa alat ini akan banyak membantu dalam misi kali ini." Hanji membawa 3DMG itu dan berjalan ke arah Levi. "Aku sudah mensetting alat ini supaya saat alat ini terpasang di tubuh, kalian akan bisa langsung menggunakannya." Hanji memasangkan 3DMG itu pada Levi. "Bagaimana Levi?"

"Yeah... tidak buruk."

"Bagus, kalian juga pakailah. Alat ini akan membantu kalian untuk bermanuver di udara seingga bisa lebih mudah untuk menghancurkan kepala zombie-zombie itu."

"Semua sudah beres Hanji. Mereka sudah siap untuk berangkat." Erwin berujar pelan sambil merapikan box-box 3DMG.

"Yup... kalian bisa langsung berangkat!" Hanji berteriak keras, memberi semangat. "Levi!"

"Ya,ya, aku paham mata empat." Levi melangkah dan hendak melangkah keluar saat tangan Hanji menghentikannya.

"Bukan itu maksudku bodoh."

Levi mengernyit tidak suka. Hei, ia tidak sebodoh itu kan?

"Kau harus kembali tanpa celah sedikitpun." Hanji berujar lambat-lambat dan penuh penekanan.

"Pegang janjiku, mata empat sialan." Levi tersenyum tipis sebelum berbalik pergi. "Cepatlah bocah-bocah, zombie-zobie itu tidak akan menunggu kalian mengagumi kecanggihan alat itu."

"Baik Kapten!"

"Tch, sudah kubilang aku bukan Kapten kalian."

"Tapi kau akan menjadi Kapten kami Sir Levi, setidaknya untuk hari ini." Levi hanya mendengus mendengar penuturan sang android bermata hijau.

"Terserah kau saja, bocah."

.

.

.

Hanji hanya bisa menunggu, menunggu sambil berharap dan berdoa. Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja. Semoa mereka semua dapat kembali dengan utuh, mereka berangkat berdelapan dan pulang berdelapan juga. Sesederhana itu, namun Hanji tetap saja merasa khawatir, terutama kepada Levi.

Tidak. Ia tidak bilang Levi lemah. Ia juga tidak pernah bilang kalau Levi tidak mampu. Karena bisa dibilang Levi adalah robot terkuat yang pernah dibuatnya. Levi adalah robot paling spesial baginya, dan juga karena itulah ia tidak ingin robot bermata tajam itu terluka apalagi sampai rusak.

Tolonglah, kembalikan Levi-nya dalam keadaan utuh, kalau bisa tanpa goresan sedikit pun. Kalaupun ada goresan, Hanji akan memperbaikinya, yang terpenting baginya adalah Levi kembali. Itu saja.

Karena hal itulah saat salah satu staff laboratorium membawa kabar kalau Recon 104 sudah kembali, Hanji langsung berlari keluar secepat yang ia bisa. Cepat... lebih cepat lagi. Ah, ia sudah bisa melihat pintu utama laboratorium yang terbuka lebar itu. Sedikit lagi...

Hanji menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu keluar laboratorium, disana sudah berdiri Erwin, Mike dan beberapa orang staff lainnya. "Ah Miss Hanji, kami berhasil." Hanji mendapati sosok Eren yang tersenyum padanya. Dibelakangnya, keenam temannya yang lain juga tampak tersenyum bahagia.

"Ya, mereka berhasil menyelesaikan misi mereka. Shinganshina sudah bebas dari zombie beserta virusnya, dan... kudengar pemerintah sudah menerima surat permohonan maaf dan ajakan damai dari negara musuh."

Hanji tidak mendengar perkataan Erwin, ia masih sibuk menghitung jumlah robot-robotnya yang kembali. Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Historia, Connie, Sasha, ada tujuh. Tunggu.., kenapa Cuma tujuh? Harusnyakan?

"Dimana Levi?" Hanji berujar pelan, berbagai pikiran buruk mulai muncul dipikirannya.

"Kapten? Umm... bukannya tadi dia ada di..."

"Tch, menjijikkan." Bola mata cokelat Hanji membola saat ia menemukan sosok berambut hitam yang baru memasuki pekarangan laboratorium pusat. "Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku bocah-bocah sialan?"

"Ah, itu Kapten..."

"Dia tertinggal karena terlalu sibuk membersihkan sisa-sisa darah ditubuh..."

"Levii...!"

Hanji berlari kencang, menubruk tubuh Levi hingga sang android hampir saja terjatuh jika ia tidak memiliki keseimbangan tubuh yang bagus. "Apa-apaan kau mata empat sialan!" Levi mengomel namun Hanji tidak mempedulikannya, gadis itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau tidak kembali bersama mereka? Kau hampir saja membuatku takut tahu!" Hanji melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Levi tajam. "Apa yang kau lakuka... ya ampun Levi! Kenapa kau berlumuran darah seperti itu? Kau teluka? Bagian mana yang terluka?" Hanji membalikkan tubuh Levi dan menutar-mutarnya. "Katakan padaku Levi, mana yang sakit?"

"Bodoh." Levi mendengus, ia menarik tangan Hanji dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku ini robot Hanji, robot tidak terluka apalagi mengeluarkan darah." Levi terkekeh kecil. "Ini darah dari zombie-zombie menjijikkan itu. Lihatlah mereka!" Levi menunjuk ke arah anggota Recon 104, mereka ternyata berlumuran darah. "Mereka juga berlumuran darah, tapi kenapa kau tidak se-protektif ini pada mereka, hm?"

"Bodoh." Hanji membuang muka, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu tahu."

"Hoo... tidak buruk." Levi menarik wajah Hanji supaya kembali menghadapnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kuharap kau tidak menyesal mata empat."

"Lebih baik kita masuk anak-anak." Erwin memberi intruksi pada para staff dan anggota Recon 104.

"Ah, Erwin memang pengertian ya?" Levi menyeringai, wajah mereka kini semakin dekat. "Kau tidak akan menyesal jika aku melakukan ini padamu kan, Hanji?" Hanji tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggeleng pelan. "Hoo... tidak buruk." Levi semakin mendekat, Hanji mulai memejamkan matanya dan tak lama ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Hanya ciuman singkat namun hal itu sudah cukup bagi Hanji, ia kembali membuka matanya, menatap Levi yang kini tengah tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tahu mungkin rasanya aneh karena aku bukan manusia tapi kuharap kau..."

"Aku tidak keberatan Levi." Hanji memeluk tubuh Levi erat. "Aku tidak keberatan asal bisa selalu bersamamu."

"Begitukah? Entah kenapa aku merasa senang mendengarnya." Levi menggandeng tangan Hanji, membawa gadis itu masuk kedalam laboratorium.

"Aku jauh lebih senang saat ini Levi." Hanji tersenyum bahagia. Sungguh hal ini saja sudah cukup baginya, hanya dengan Levi dan bersama Levi... selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"Apa yang kau tulis, mata empat?"

Hanji tersentak saat mendengar suara Levi yang tiba-tiba mengejutkannya. "Ah ini..." Ia mengangkat kertas putih itu, menyodorkannya pada Levi. "Itu surat pengunduran diriku dari laboratorium ini."

"Huh?" Levi membaca kertas itu dengan ekspresi bingung. "Kau yakin, bukannya kau ingin mendedikasikan dirimu untuk robot-robot itu." Levi tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di kepala ilmuan gila itu. Dulu ia bilang ingin menjadi ilmuan terhebat yang berhasil menciptakan android-android tercanggih. Kini ia memang sudah mendapatkannya, ia berhasil menjadi seorang wanita hebat yang tengah berdiri di puncak kejayaannya, lalu kenapa? Kenapa ia ingin berhenti?

"Tidak juga." Hanji tersenyum. "Cita-citaku dulu adalah ingin membuat robot milikku sendiri dan kini semua itu sudah tercapai, bahkan sejak lama."

"Huh? Lalu bagaimana dengan laboratorium ini?" Levi kembali meletakan kertas pengunduran diri Hanji si atas meja dan melangkah menuju jendela. "Kalau kau tidak tahu, sebenarnya kau ini salah satu ilmuan terbaik disini."

"Aku tahu kok." Hanji menghampiri Levi memeluknya dari belakang. "Itu bukan masalah kok. Aku sudah berbagi ilmu pada ilmuan yang lain, jadi kurasa kekurangan satu orang ilmuan sepertiku tidak akan membawa dampak buruk bagi laboratorium ini. Jangan remehkan kemampuan rekan-rekanku disini, Levi."

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku tidak bermaksud meremehkan mereka. Hanya saja aku tidak habis pikir jika kau mau mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan yang sangat kau cintai ini."

"Haha... jangan anggap terlalu rumit, Levi." Hanji melepaskan pelukannya, ia membalikkan tubuh Levi hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. "Aku hanya ingin hidup sebagai wanita normal, punya sebuah rumah kecil yang damai dan sebuah keluarga mungkin?" Hanji mengerling jahil. "Sekali kuingatkan kalau kata-kataku waktu itu bukan candaan, Levi."

"Ya, aku tahu. Jadi kau mau berkawin dengan android? Memangnya bisa?"

"Bukan berkawin Levi, tapi menikah."

"Yahh... terserah bagaimana kau menyebutnya."

"Haha... yahh, begitulah. Kalau tidak bisa menikah pun tidak apa-apa kok, asalkan masih bisa bersamamu aku tidak akan keberatan. Bagaimana Levi?"

"Hmm... membangun rumah kecil di pinggir kota sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk. Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Bagaimana jika mendirikan toko kue? Atau toko teh? Bukannya kau suka harum teh?"

"Heh, sekali lagi itu ide yang tidak buruk mata empat. Baiklah, aku setuju."

"Yaayyy..." Hanji melompat girang dan berlari menuju mejanya, mengambil kertas putih yang sudah ditanda tanganinya itu. "Aku akan menyerahkan surat ini pada Erwin, tunggulah sebentar Levi." Selesai berkata, Hanji langsung menghilang di balik pintu kaca, Levi hanya mendengus geli.

"Dasar bodoh, tentu saja aku akan menunggumu... jika perlu sampai kapanpun."

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **.**

Panitia Levi Song Fest 2016:

Neoratu

Farfalla Li

Ai Zeibel

.

Nikita Chyntia... yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya buat jadi beta reader. Arigato gozaimasu Niki-chan.. ^^

.

.

.


End file.
